1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an interface system and in particular relates to an interface system of a portable computer device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Desktop computers have developed into portable notebooks due to computer technology advancement. Afterwards, thinner and lighter netbooks were developed therefrom. Hard disks and optical disks can be disposed in the notebooks, but only hard disks can be disposed in the netbooks. The notebooks and the netbooks both have external interface ports such as an External Serial Advanced Technology Attachment (ESATA). There is no optical disk in the netbook such that the optical disks only can be installed through an external interface port. However, this will raise cost and cause inconvenience. If the hard disks and the optical discs of the notebooks and the desk computers can be used by the netbooks through switching, then the netbooks can be more powerful and more convenient. Also, notebooks can utilize the hard disks of the netbooks through switching.